starshot_levelworldfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/OFFTOPIC: Bloons TD + Puyo Puyo
I would call it... BLOONS PUYO DEFENSE! =Heroes= Puyo Puyo Series *Sig: Sig's the basic one. Yeah he's no longer half demon so... FIRE AT WILL! Or, slash at will. Attacks with blue energy swords. (Unlocked at beginning) *Amitie: Yeah, now she's a little adorable DEMON (yeah thats what im planning to happen to her in my Puyo Puyo Cartoon). Attacks by throwing bomb-like energy balls. (Unlocked at beginning) *Raffina: Martial artist. Not very good at magic but her pouch sure does help her punches and kicks be more... MAGICAL! (Unlocked on "Everybody Goes Bloon-Fu Fighting" Stage 1) *Seriri: M A G I C A L Mermaid. She can be placed on water! (Unlocked on "Naut the Pain!" Stage 2) *Ringo: Being a normal student she lacks magic. But she knows lots and lots of lightning magic. Mainly focusing on lightning magic that is. (Unlocked on "You Really Succubus" Stage 1) Bloons TD Series *Quincy: The archer masta. Proud of his BOW!!! Has ricochetting arrows. (Unlocked on the level "Goin' Green" Stage 2) *Max: Cheaper than Quincy but quite weak. (Unlocked on "Everybody Goes Bloon-Fu Fighting" Stage 3) *C4 Charlie: Master of dem bombs. Don't interrupt. (Unlocked on "Poptimal Forces" Stage 4) *Gwendolin: This very, very scorchin' girl is goin' burn the Bloons Threat up. (Unlocked on "You Really Succcubs" Stage 3) =Levels= World 1: Grimp *1-1: Goin' Green (Three Stages): When Bloon strikes, their's only one way to save the world! **Unlocked Characters: Quincy *1-2: Everybody Goes Bloon-Fu Fighting (Three Stages): Somebody's here.... who is it? Is it... RAFFINA?! And a familiar face is seen... **Unlocked Characters: Raffina (Stage 1) and Max (Stage 3) *1-3: Poptimal Forces (Four Stages): Ready to go full-fledge on popping? **Unlocked Characters: C4 Charlie (Stage 4) *1-4: Naut the Pain! (Four Stages): Oh NO not water! **Unlocked Characters: Seriri (Stage 2) *1-5: The Big One (Two Stages) World 2: Retty Unlocked after completing Grimp. *2-1: You Really Succubus (Four Stages): Let's point the fingers at Yu & Rei... for one reason. *2-2: Burn Around Right Now (Four Stages) *2-3: Hellfire at Mill (Three Stages) *2-4: Madder Monogatari (Five Stages) *2-5: Retter than Ever (Three Stages) World 3: Bleuo Unlocked after completing Grimp. *3-1: Slice Guys Finish Fast (Four Stages) *3-2: Raining the Pain (Four Stages) *3-3: Be my BFB (Four Stages) *3-4: Flicks of Fear-y (Five Stages) *3-5: Loched and Loaded, Part II (Three Stages) World 4: Orasyon Unlocked after completing Retty and Bleuo. *4-1: Bloondian Jones (Five Stages) *4-2: Tetrish Wars (Four Stages) *4-3: Puyoon Puyoon Fever!! (Five Stages) *4-4: Dr. Bloonik's Bloom Doom Machine (Three Stages) World 5: Yellome Unlocked after completing Retty and Bleuo. *5-1: Hittin' the Rods (Three Stages) *5-2: Oh No no Bloonsuenji (Four Stages) *5-3: It's High Bloon (Five Stages) *5-4: Back in Black (Three Stages) *5-5: Overblown (Six Stages) *5-6: A Very BAD News (Three Stages) World 6: Purplne Unlocked after completing Retty and Bleuo. *6-1: The Bloonstruck Sewers (Five Stages) World 7: Pinkach Unlocked after completing Worlds 4-6. *7-1: Once Upon a Bloon (Six Stages) *7-2: Poppers in Crime (Five Stages): WANTED in the fantasy world! Your friends need to be RESCUED. =Puyoons= Puyoons are mixes of Bloons and Puyos. They are insanely obsessed in destroying the whole Monkey Population, along with the Puyo Puyo World. *Rayo: Red Puyoons. Same as the Red Bloon. *Buyo: Blue Puyoons. Same as the Blue Bloon. *Greo: Green Puyoons. Same as the Green Bloons. *YEELLLOOooooooo!: Yellow Puyoons. Same as the Yellow Bloons. *Spoody: Pink Puyoons equipped with a jet to move super fast. Same as the Pink Bloons. NEW VARIANTS *Scanna: Scannas can see hidden parts of the track and use them as shortcuts. Place stuff. Everywhere. Well not everywhere. Plot Just like Puyo Puyo Tetris, it's peaceful. Yeah, Amitie's with Sig and Sig's ignoring Amitie, seeing a star. Amitie thinks it's Sig's imagination until it lands, revealing a bunch of Bloons. That's right, Bloons. The Bloons head for Sig, forcing Amitie to defend Sig. After the tutorial, Amitie says that "everything's gonna be fine" until another meteor crashes into them, and "roles are reversed", as now THIS happens: Sig is no longer half demon and now has Amitie's Personality, while Amitie now has Sig's personality. However this isn't shown until an unknown arrow comes out of nowhere and pops the Bloons. Now that Sig has Amitie's personality and is no longer half demon he prompts Amitie to try and discover the threat. Little do they know that someone's fusing Puyo with Bloons and is planning to take the medal.... 'cause that what's happening. Category:Blog posts